


Untitled PWP Series

by sbxx (sssssch)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Kirk, top!spock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssch/pseuds/sbxx
Summary: 这是一系列草稿类型的pwp，不知道什么时候就会更新。一发完。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU，两个人在社区里一起长大。文里背景都是16-17岁，请放心食用。

他们重新坐到地上。 Spock 眼前的 Kirk 表情有些严肃，盘着腿，双手撑在膝盖上。 “ 你怎么就不感到紧张呢， Spock ？ ”Kirk 指责， “T'Pring 在约你出去，还满脸通绿 ——”

“ 她是我的婚约对象， ”Spock 重申， “ 且以她的性格，她也不会满脸通绿。 ”

“ 你们马上就要结婚了，不打算试试？ ”Kirk 舔了舔自己的嘴唇， “ 试试合不合适对方。 ”

“ 瓦肯人通过精神来决定未来伴侣。我并不知晓你为何先前一直与我强调性行为的重要性。 ”

“ 因为你根本没有这方面的知识。 ”

“ 不， ”Spock 摇头， “ 我了解一切。 ”

“ 但没有实操过对吧？ ”Kirk 突然露出诡异的笑容，从身后变出一个小小的紫色包装袋，手一抖，那包装袋瞬间就变成多件，折叠翻落，掉在地上时还发出了轻微的声音。 “ 你得用上这个。 Kirk 说，要不然你们可能会怀孕。

“ 瓦肯人只有在 Pon farr 期间才会产生高强度的性冲动以及提高繁殖率，在 Pon farr 期外我并未听闻瓦肯人有沉溺性爱的习惯。 ”

“ 嗯哼，也许因为你们一群人都是闷骚葫芦？ ”

“ 我否认你的指控。 ”

“ 我上次看到你爸 Sarek 和 Amanda 亲热了。 ”

Spock 皱眉： “ 这是他们的私事。 ”

“ 我只想表达 ‘ 性 ’ 这件事很正常，如果你们仅仅把它当作不得不进行的繁衍活动也太扫人兴致了。 ”

“ 这并非我的想法，只是我与其他瓦肯人相同，在 Pon Farr 性需求几乎可以忽略。 ”

“ 那也就是说还是存在的，对吧？ ”

Spock 下意识远离了 Kirk 一格距离 —— 他往后坐了一点。 “ 请明示？ ”

“ 我是说 T'Pring 今晚约你，也许是想和你先试试 ——”

“ 试什么？ ”

“ 性交。 ”

“ 我并未看出 ——”

“ 相信我。我有经验。而现在你连个安全套都不一定会自己带，又怎么给她想要的东西？ ”

“ 我并非不会戴。 ”

“ 你只是没试过。 ”Kirk 翻白眼。

“ 我充分了解针对人类型号的安全套首先要撕开包装袋，用手指挤掉前端空气 ——”

“ 不够。 ” 挥挥手。 “ 你需要更多的 ……”Kirk 突然靠近他，一只手压在 Spock 的大腿上，找到支撑点，转移自身重量。 “…… 练习。 ”

Kirk 声音听起来有些暧昧。

Spock 的喉结动了动。 “ 我并未看出这其中的必要性。 ”

“ 想一想这个场面，亲爱的 Pointy——”Kirk 手指在他眼前晃了晃， “ 你跟 T'Pring‘ 情到浓时 ’ ，两个人的嘴粘在一起，你撕扯她的衣服然后把手伸进她的内衣，一只手抓用力抓住她的乳房 ——”

“ 我不认为这是应该谈论一位女士的正确方式。 ”

“ 那换个对象？你把 Stonn 推倒在床上，他的双腿缠上你的腰 ——”

“…… 我同样认为以这种方式谈论 Stonn 也是不合体的。 ”

“ 你不是很讨厌他？ ”

“ 瓦肯人没有 ‘ 讨厌 ’ 的情绪。 ”

“ 扯太远了， Pointy ， ”Kirk 啧了一声。 Spock 发现 Kirk 现在几乎靠在自己身上，只要再向前挪动一些，他们的嘴唇可以碰到一起。 Kirk 的声音依然高昂，听起来万分认真，跟他话里勾勒的情色场面似乎没有任何关联。 “Pointy 、 Spock—— 你不想因为你的初体验因为自己的毫无准备而失败吧？或许 T'Pring 会以此为借口跟你解除婚约。这可是大损失。 ”

“ 为什么她会和我解除婚约？ ”

“ 性生活不和谐。 ”

“ 我相信技巧在经过练习后会提高， ”Spock 停顿， “ 但瓦肯人并不是一个纵欲的种 ——”

“ 偶尔来点甜蜜行为又不会改变什么。 ”

Spock 挑眉。他发现 Kirk 沉浸在一种无由来的兴致高涨的状态中。他只要伸出手就能搂住 Kirk 的肩膀。 Spock 也这么做了：他抓住 Kirk 的肩膀，把 Kirk 的身体扳正 —— 否则他即将被迫以一种极其不舒服的方式躺在地上（腿还维持跪坐姿态）。而 Kirk 的靠近让他感觉到热潮，他分神检查了房间的温度，房间的温度甚至比他平时惯常设定的温度还要低。人类的躯体也比瓦肯人的躯体温度低。目前他不知道这股热潮到底从何而来，他经过快速思索还是把 Kirk 和自己拉开。但 Kirk 依然没有停止他的长篇大论： “…… 我觉得你需要更多的了解和实操，就像做实验一样，不是吗？作为你的好朋友我可一点也不想你的初体验是个灾难。尤其是全宇宙都知道瓦肯人的性生活次数可能一只手就能数完 ——”

“ 这种理解是不合逻辑的。 ”

“ 那换个说法：全宇宙的人都知道瓦肯人只有在发情期才发泄一下欲望，平时只是用手接个吻就 ——”Kirk 深吸口气， “ 总之， ”Kirk 双臂挣脱开 Spock 的抓握，反过来用力拍打他的肩膀， “T'Pring 现在约你，绝对是个暧昧的信号。 ”

“ 我无法认同你的理论， ”Spock 说， “ 我了解 T'Pring 。她具有谨慎的性格，我不认为她会在此刻向我释放出性交的信号。 ”

Kirk 在听到他说 “ 了解 T'Pring” 停了一停，嘴唇抿紧。兴奋的声音突然消失，房间的温度似乎略微降低了些。 Spock 仔细观察 Kirk 的脸部表情。 Kirk 眼睛眨动，接下来他又飞快恢复了原本的状态，拍打胸膛： “ 但没有人会抗拒 James T. Kirk 式的求爱方式，相信我，她会更爱你的。 ”

“ 我并不认为这种感性的情绪必须存在于我与 T‘Pring 之间。 ”

“ 听我的， ”Kirk 抓紧肩膀， “ 你们两个见面的时候，抓紧时机亲她，然后如果她愿意的话 ——”Kirk 抓过旁边的小包装袋， “ 你带上这个。 ”

紫色的包装袋静静躺在 Spock 的掌心。 “ 超薄螺纹， ”Spock 读出上面的字。因为字号改变，他眼睛眯了起来： “ 适用于每一位拥有棍状外生殖器的公民，能更好地防止疾病传染、保持环境清洁，本产品会令您和您的伴侣获得 **至高愉悦** ——”

Kirk 插话： “ 超级好用。 ”

Spock 把包装袋又翻了个面。 “ 本产品成分列表如下 ——”Spock 停下复述，抬头。 Kirk 挤出笑容，又重复一遍先前的评价。 “ 超级好用， ”Kirk 咬牙强调。

Spock 摇摇头。 “ 我看不出此物的必要性。 ”

Kirk 脸上露出不耐烦的表情。正如 Spock 对 Kirk 的了解和估计， Kirk 的耐心已经到了尽头。 Kirk 抓乱自己的头发，身体向后重重一摔，发出沉闷的声响，又马上弹起。 Spock 皱眉，张口想问 Kirk 是否产生疼痛感，膝盖处突然传来压力： Kirk 双手紧紧抓住了它们。

“ 你们接过吻了对吧？ ”

“ 的确。 ” 他和 T'Pring 有过礼貌性的手指亲吻。这也是 Kirk 的提议。

“ 那就是说你们不讨厌对方，她也算得上喜欢你是吧？ ”

“T‘Pring 对我并无负面评价。 ”

“ 那你还等什么？ ”Kirk 的语句似乎是从喉咙里抠出来的，而后又一转 ——“ 你该不会是不会用安全套？ ”

Spock 张口想回复，但当下他被 Kirk 攻击 —— 他产生了类似的念头并非是 Kirk 对他造成了什么肉体上的伤害 —— 不过他肉体的确感到不适 —— 他无法作出正常的、逻辑范围内的应对措施。

Kirk 隔着布料抓住了他的生殖器。

而关于这点，他几乎是第一时间给了回应。

Spock 闭上了嘴， Kirk 也是。刚才还很吵闹的房间突然安静下来。 Kirk 抓住他的生殖器，他勃起了。他们僵持。一开始 Kirk 低着头，他看不清 Kirk 的表情。 Spock 感觉自己喉咙干燥，或许他现在该起身去找杯水喝 —— 但他现在阴茎被人握着，不便行动。 Spock 只能努力盯着 Kirk 头顶的发旋，深呼吸，试图数 Kirk 有多少根头发 —— 但这是不合逻辑的，可是他又做不出来把 Kirk 推开的动作。瓦肯人明明力量强于人类 ——

Kirk 抬头了。 Spock 感觉 Kirk 的手部动作有了变化。

一个无声的询问。

Spock 没对自己做过类似的动作。

Kirk 收回了手，突然用力推了 Spock 一把。 Spock 失去平衡，跪坐的姿势被破坏，但他很快又坐了起来，同时也发现自己的袍子里多了一些东西 ——Kirk 几乎整个人压上来，手潜进他的衣物里 —— 或者说整个人都试图钻进他的袍子里。 Spock 维持住平衡，但拉开不了他和 Kirk 之间的距离。他的生殖器依然被握着，持续胀大。 Kirk 趴在地上，手肘撑在地板上，又重新低下头，把注意力放在眼前的物体上。 Spock 顺着 Kirk 的眼光看去， Kirk 的手指被绿色的触须缠绕。触须比他的动作更快，在 Kirk 的皮肤上缓慢滑动，留下浅浅的红印和水痕。

有趣。

Spock 抓过写着 “ 超薄螺纹 ” 的包装袋。塑料发出了惨叫。 Spock 努力搜刮脑海里的知识，但并没有完全按照推荐使用步骤 ——Kirk 用力把安全套往 Spock 的生殖器上套，一开始乳白色的橡胶甚至困住了绿色触须的顶端。 Spock 不觉得自己在无意识间发出了声音，不过 Kirk 小声叫了句 “ 见鬼 ” ，手缩了回去。橡胶蜷缩在顶端， Spock 伸手把触须扯出。触须在空中伸展，想重新找到缠绕的对象。而 Spock 在此时眼神余光瞥见 Kirk 把手指往嘴里送 —— 沾满了他生殖器分泌的天然润滑液的手指。他盯着 Kirk 的手指，脑子里飞速想起他和 T‘Pring 所谓礼貌性的手指亲吻，画面又转变为过去他和 Kirk 无意间的肢体接触。 Kirk 的手指重新握住他的阴茎，触须也再次缠绕住 Kirk 的手指。 Kirk 的手缓慢地往下推，橡胶一点点覆盖住他深绿色的柱体。做到这里， Kirk 停下了。有好一阵 Kirk 都没有发出声，触须分泌的液体再次润湿 Kirk 的手，甚至形成水滴砸到了地面。

Kirk 撑起身体，抬头，眼神躲闪了一轮。

Spock 盯着 Kirk 的嘴唇。瓦肯人不是一个沉溺性爱的种族，这个语句在 Spock 飞速运转的大脑中短暂出现。而 Kirk 又开口，语速飞快： “ 你看这就是怎么用 ——”

“ **Jim** **。** ”

Spock 了解一切。

“ 低头。 ”

他伸手压低 Kirk 的后脑勺。

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说是要写无靶向春药来着……

Kirk突然说：“我感觉不太好。”  
“请阐述？”  
“全身滚烫，”Kirk说，“脖子和脸还有点痒。”他伸手挠了挠脸。“我觉得我可能过敏了。”  
“你是否需要躺一下？”  
“那你去找吃的？”Kirk叹了口气，“我感觉自己肚子空空的。刚刚在外面我连草都想啃。”  
“McCoy医生曾多次向我讨论你的过敏病情。我认为现在陪伴你是符合逻辑的。”  
“不不不，”Kirk说，“我是真的饿了。你快去找吃的。”  
Spock站起来，离开洞穴前回头看了Kirk一眼：Kirk挥挥手示意他赶紧出去。Spock脚踩着地上的枯叶和碎石，在这颗与地球十分类似的星球上为他们二人找接下来一天的粮食。他的手上拿着简陋的长枪，粗糙的树枝在这7.1日的捕猎行动下变得光滑。他的手指无意识地搓揉着长枪表面，长枪发出细微的声响，融入环境。他抬头，天色没有暗淡，他在野外并没有逗留特别长的时间——他估算为37.61分钟。  
没有什么特别大的收获。  
不知道舰长是否安好。  
担心处于不健康状态的同伴是符合逻辑的。Spock趴在树丛里盯着前面不知名的野兽仔细分析其弱点。野兽低下头咀嚼植物，Spock屏住呼吸。或许该回去看看舰长，但舰长说自己处于饥饿状态需要食物。野兽转过身背对着Spock。现在正是攻击的时机——但是Jim怎么样了？洞里还有吃的。Jim可以先吃一小部分浆果。但Jim现在处于健康不佳的状态，需要多样化饮食以及更多的营养。Jim可能胃口不好，他需要带一部分清洁的水源回去。他可以回洞穴带上取水的器具。  
他踩碎了一根地上的树枝。  
Spock站在洞口向内看去。一眼看去，他以为Kirk离开了洞穴。后来他在火光的边缘里发现了Kirk蜷缩着的背影。洞穴里火焰噼啪作响，与Kirk的喘息声交缠在一起。  
Spock说：“Jim。”  
Kirk猛地转过身来。Kirk的脸通红，橙红的火光把他的情况加重了几分。Kirk张了张嘴，什么都没说，重新蜷缩到黑暗之中。  
Spock快步走向前，蹲下。他伸出手搭上Kirk的肩膀。Kirk的身体突然变得僵硬，朝内缩了不少。现在的Kirk就像一只烤熟的虾。“你的体温上升，”Spock说，“你是否感觉皮肤有瘙痒状况？”  
Kirk声音闷闷的。“不是。”片刻后Kirk又快速补充：“不是过敏。”  
“你的声音变得比以往低沉。你是否感觉难以发声，喉部有肿状感？”  
Kirk憋出一句话：“不是。”  
“你在喘息。”  
“嗯。”  
“请允许我——”  
“不不，”Kirk补充，“暂时别碰我。”  
“我认为在此状况为你做简单的健康检查是符合逻辑的。”  
“不，”Kirk说，“给我几分钟，别碰我。”  
Spock收回手。Kirk依旧背对着他。Kirk的呼吸声越来越沉重，已经快要盖过火焰的声音。Spock盯着Kirk的背影，思索片刻，手重新搭上了Kirk的肩膀。他或许应该让Kirk转过身来，不过要避免蛮力——Kirk在他又一次突袭下再一次转过身来。Spock看见Kirk的手放在下腹处，腿依然蜷缩。  
“你的腹部感到不适。”  
“不是。”Kirk在Spock的目光下把身体缩得更紧。  
“你对先前的食物产生了不良反应。”  
“……不是。”Kirk深吸一口气，随后又说：“某种意义上来说是。”  
“我可以帮你搓揉腹部，”Spock说，“通过对你的消化道施加有规律的按压可以帮你缓解腹痛，并且促进你的排泄，倘若你想要呕吐……”  
“不是！”Kirk提高了音量，“别碰！”  
“这是不合逻辑的。”  
“跟逻辑没有关系我只是——”  
Spock又一次碰上Kirk。这次Kirk真的跳了起来。Spock被推开，身体失去重心，撞到了岩壁。Kirk伸出了一只手，却马上又收了回去——Kirk用这只手捂住了下腹，另一只手紧忙撑到岩壁上。他的腰弓起，双腿打颤。不过Kirk在几秒后又快速扳直自己的身体。Spock站了起来，伸出双手。Kirk用手拍掉Spock的搀扶，说：“我出去一趟。”  
“为什么？”  
“饿了。”  
“洞内依然有食物。”  
“渴了。”  
Spock说：“我可以负责取水的工作，你现在需要更多休息。”  
“我想出去透气。”Kirk持续拍掉Spock的手。  
“我可以为你提供支撑。”  
“你就让我自己一个人呆一会儿！”  
Kirk想要快步向前，但Spock反应更快——这似乎没什么争议，毕竟瓦肯人在生理上比人类更优越。Spock一只手抓住了Kirk的手，往自己方向一扯，另一只手阻挡Kirk前进的方向。Kirk滚进了Spock的限制区域，然后又顺着惯性往Spock身上一压。两人再次碰撞，Kirk的喘息声短暂停止，换来的是一声闷哼。Spock站稳脚跟，维持住两人的重心，然后发现自己把Kirk搂进了怀里。大脑空白3.5毫秒后他获得了更多信息：比如Kirk靠在他肩膀上的下巴，Kirk下意识用力搂住他，以及Kirk略微上升的体温和——  
“……你吃了什么？”  
“唔，”Kirk吐字困难，“一颗……粉红色的浆果？小球？花苞？”然后Kirk又不耐烦地说：“谁他妈的知道我吃了什么。那玩意儿很香。我当时很饿。不对。”Kirk噎住。“我没吃。我可能碰了一下。”  
“你或许并非处于过敏状态，”Spock小心谨慎措辞，“可以肯定的一点是，你在发情。”  
Kirk依然抱着他。“我不是。”但Kirk又马上更改了自己的措辞，“好吧我是。”  
“你感觉不舒服。”  
“我真的没有脑子来回答你那些逻辑小问答了，”Kirk咬牙切齿，“不如你现在先放开我？我怕我马上会扯烂你的衣服。”  
“我并没有限制住你的自由。”  
“难道还是我主动抱你的？”Kirk提高音量，又马上压下来，“见鬼，你有点好闻。”Kirk在他脖子旁边深深吸了一口气，“瓦肯人身上会散发出香味吗？”  
“Jim，”Spock抓住Kirk的手，“舰长。”摇晃。  
“见鬼，”Kirk咒骂，“见鬼见鬼见鬼。”  
Kirk用力推开了他，自己说后背撞上了石头，又一次。Spock伸手想把Kirk捞回来，然而Kirk顺着壁沿滑落身体，又重新坐回地上。Spock单膝跪下。他挪动了一下自己的身体，让火光得以照亮Kirk，他可以更加清晰看见Kirk的状况。Kirk的腹部快速起伏。在喘了一段时间后，Kirk似乎找回了自己正常的声音。“舰长，”Kirk吞咽口水。“指挥官。”  
“是。”  
“Spock……指挥官。”  
“确切。”  
“能说点话让我分心吗？”Kirk说，“顺便你可以去洞口站一会儿吗？”  
Spock起身，眼神依然锁定在Kirk身上。Kirk一只手搭在脸上，另一只手捂住自己不正常的隆起。Spock倒退了10.6步，站在了火焰的另一端，离洞口不远的地方。“Jim，”Spock说。  
“喊我舰长，”Kirk艰难发声，“暂时……别叫我J、Jim了。”  
“你处于一种煎熬的状态。”  
“是啊，”Kirk咬牙，“有一对肿胀蛋蛋当然煎熬了。”  
Spock沉默了3.5秒。“我希望我能为你做些什么，”停顿，“舰长。”  
“站在那就已经帮了我大忙了，”Kirk说，“或者你出去跑个十圈八圈再回来。”  
“我认为放下处于不正常状态的同伴是不合逻辑的。”  
“但你现在站在那太干扰我了，”Kirk说。  
“你希望我如何帮助你，”Spock说，“舰长？”  
有10.47秒Spock只能听见Kirk的沉重呼吸声。Spock盯着Kirk，Kirk睁大着眼睛，腹部不停起伏。“我不知道。”Kirk说。  
“目前我无法得知你这次发情会持续多久，”Spock说，“我无法排除之后产生任何并发症的可能。”  
“……”  
“我认为我有必要采取措施。我认为我在你身边——”  
“Spock，”Kirk打断他的话，“指挥官，”补充称谓，“要不然你说说瓦肯文化什么的吧。”  
“什么方面的？”  
“任何方面的，”Kirk说，“就是那种听起来让人没有什么感觉的，越无聊越好。”  
“瓦肯文化并不无聊。”  
“我没说瓦肯文化无聊我是让你用一种让人丧失任何兴趣的方式讲点分心的事情。”  
“我无法理解你的要求，”Spock眯起眼睛，“我认为你现在大脑无法正常——”  
“说说Sehlat，”Kirk说，“你不是之前养过一头Sehlat？”  
“我的确拥有过一头Sehlat，”Spock回答，“你想听什么方面的信息？”  
“什么都可以。”Kirk翻滚。  
“Sehlat与地球上的熊科动物类似，拥有长鼻子，使用四肢行走。它们身上通常披有厚重的皮毛。相较于地球的熊科动物，Sehlat体型更大，拥有六英寸的獠牙。不过在传统瓦肯家庭里，Sehlat是十分受欢迎的宠物，它的角色介于泰迪熊和猎犬之——”  
呻吟声。  
Spock问：“你还好吗？”  
“……继续。”  
“Sehlat并不行使狩猎职责，”Spock说，“它的角色虽然与人类家庭中的宠物犬类似，但它比狗更加具有威胁性。瓦肯幼儿必须小心照料他们的Sehlat。在我处于儿童时期，我曾经拥有一只Sehlat。它陪伴了我——”  
呻吟声。  
“……很长的时光。”Spock深吸一口气，握紧拳头。“它有时会趴在我的腿上，或者我的身前，我可以伸手抚摸它的腹部，这也是它最喜爱被抚摸的部分。Sehlat总是不吝啬表现它们的情感，它们在被抚摸时会用爪子轻轻搭上你的身体，以及——”  
“哈，”Kirk的声音突然变粗。他深深吸了一口气，发出憋气的细小破碎声音。Spock看见Kirk的身体再一次僵直，然后恢复柔软，伴随着加快的呼吸声。“不，”Kirk喘息，“……不。”  
Spock静默了一会儿，看着Kirk现在的状况。Kirk想要rk示意坐起身，又从石壁滑落。或许现在是问Kirk如何的好时机，Spock却不知为何闭上了嘴。“或许你想与我说一下你是如何感染上现在的症状的。”  
“不……”Kirk说，“不要提什么摸……”  
“我并未预计我和Sehlat之间的互动——”  
“不，不是，我只是——”  
呼吸声漂浮在空气中。  
沉默。  
Spock半晌后重新开口：“你现在感觉好些了吗？”  
“……你要不十圈八圈？”  
“什么？”  
“跑步。”  
“这是毫无意义的。”  
“不方便。”Kirk蹦出一个词。  
“情感波动是不合逻辑的，”Spock听见自己说。他的眼睛瞪大，停顿了3.6秒。幸亏Kirk太过专注自己的下体，没有在意自己突然产生的这句话。Spock的喉结上下移动。“……我可以理解你现在处于痛苦之中，需要私人空间，但在逻辑上我必须逗留在此监督你的健康状况。”  
“理解？”Kirk发出一阵苦笑，“怎么理解？”  
“你备受煎熬。”  
“我刚刚想射都射不出来，你怎么理——”Kirk硬生生把自己的话掐断，不过这一次沉默没有持续很久。Spock看着Kirk的头向后仰，身体在地面上滑动。Kirk在他回答之前自己回答了自己的问题。“Pon Farr。”Kirk说。  
Spock点点头，随后发现Kirk大概率看不见自己的答复。“是。”Spock又补充：“如果你想要谈论这个，我不介意与你分享。”  
“我不想听，”Kirk说，“我现在只想干人。”  
Spock闭上了嘴。  
他们呆了一会儿。Spock看见Kirk的手伸向了裤子。他别过头。他的听力太好，在沉重的呼吸声、呻吟声以及火焰熊熊燃烧的声音中依然能听到一些其他的声音。他调整了一下自己的身体，避开Kirk。但声音——声音一直在持续。  
Kirk突然说：“你是不是在看我？”  
“我没有。”Spock诚实回答。  
“都说了你先出去。”  
Spock退到了洞口。“这样是否让你感到更为舒适？”  
“不是——不是——我是说你出去！”  
“出于健康的考量我并不能遵循你的要求。”  
“我他妈在给自己打手枪你在这里我根本射不出来！”Kirk有些崩溃，“它就他妈一直肿——”  
Kirk的声音破碎，然后又是一阵抽气和呻吟。Spock握紧拳头。深呼吸。洞穴似乎也变得灼热起来，火堆没有任何熄灭的迹象——也许是先前他们把柴火烧得太旺盛。Kirk全身滚烫——这是心理作用。心理作用。热潮有节奏地攻击着Kirk。Kirk的意识如同他的呻吟声一样一片一片。这点Spock早已意识到：Kirk的语句已经缺乏逻辑。但在热潮的每一次攻击中，总是有片刻的冷静。Kirk的身体僵直——他释放出自己一小波热能。这个时候的Kirk堪堪清醒。Kirk从脆弱崩溃的边缘返回，然后就会跟Spock说些语句。Spock的手指甲陷入肉里，紧绷着看夜色降临星球。洞内的火光飘逸出来，稍稍减淡了夜的浓厚色彩。Spock掐着声音变化的时间点，观察Kirk。Kirk的眼神放空，浑身湿透。“难受，”Kirk说，“好难受。”  
“你完成了几次性高潮？”深呼吸。3次。Spock知道这个数字。  
Kirk沉默。“……Pon Farr。”他突然说。  
“是？”  
“你们……当时也像现在这样难受吗？”  
“我不认为……”  
“Spock，”Kirk声音放柔，“过来。”  
Spock再一次进入洞穴，单膝跪在Kirk的身旁。Kirk的手搭上他的大腿，脸依然朝下，鼻子顶着冰冷又略潮湿的地面。Kirk说：“我想去河里游泳。”  
Spock眉头紧皱：“为什么？”  
“太热了，我感觉自己像在岩浆池里。”Kirk声音粗糙无力。“我现在好难受。”  
Spock的手贴上Kirk的额头。“你的体温虽有异常，但未到达烹煮后的温度。”  
“我要洗冷水澡。”Kirk声音带上恳求，然后他又自暴自弃：“反正也没人跟我干。”  
“这并不是一个符合逻辑的选择。”Spock说：“事实上我并不介意你在我在场时使用自己的手进行——”  
“不是，我现在真的没办法——”Kirk叫出声，“你也知道的我就是射不出来——”  
“距离上一次高潮已经过去了1.7小时。”  
“对你还数着——这见鬼的一个多小时里我他妈都快想脱裤子干地板了！”Kirk气急败坏，“我又够不到自己屁股，我就只能躺在那里，大腿上顶了根硬邦邦的棍子，我什么都试过——”  
“……人类有前列腺高潮。”  
“我怎么够到我的裤子？”Kirk的手摊开，打中Spock的胸口。  
“你是指臀部？”  
“越来越烫了，”Kirk不按常理地接了一句，“我感觉自己快什么都看不见了。见鬼。”他抓住Spock的袖子，在Spock大腿旁边——大腿上滚动。他的头撞到了Spock的腹部，Spock无法维持原先的平衡，只得换了个姿势，跪坐在地面上。Kirk用力搂住Spock的腰，下身在地上不停摩擦，移动。  
“无法射精。”  
“我脱不了裤子。”  
“我并不介意你现在脱下裤子。”  
“我——”Kirk把Spock抱得更紧。  
Spock沉默了3.6秒。他感觉自己的腹部受到来自Kirk的压力。他的下体不幸成为Kirk情热气息的攻击点。Kirk喘息了5.3次之后说：“不是裤子。”  
“我知道。”  
“我想干。”磨蹭。  
“我知道。”  
Spock感觉自己身上的热源在移动。他的耳朵被Kirk捏了捏，然后是Kirk的舌头——Kirk舔他，咬他。他的一边耳朵现在是湿漉漉的状态了。他的手指陷入Kirk的肌肉。Kirk的大腿夹住他的腰。Kirk试图把他推翻在地。Spock的手稍稍用力，Kirk的上半身绷直——这也导致他的耳朵突然缺少了抚慰。Kirk又找回一波清醒，紧接着的是一阵气急败坏，大喊：“你怎么不推开我！”  
“你在舔我的耳朵。”  
“所以我要你推开——”  
“你并未下达此类要求。”  
Kirk双腿下意识夹紧。“那好，”Kirk咬牙，“你现在给我出去。”  
“为什么？”  
“我要让自己爽一爽，”Kirk快速说，“我也不想发生些不应该发生的事比如强迫你之类的。”  
“我很怀疑你是否仍然有能力。”  
“把长枪扔过来给我你就可以滚了。”Kirk恼火。  
Spock低头。Kirk的双腿依然夹紧自己的腰，自己的双手依然抓住Kirk的腰部。Kirk的阴茎隔着布料弹跳。“前列腺高潮。”Spock开口。  
“枪！”  
Spock重新站了起来，抓住了先前陪伴着他们生存的长枪。他们还可以重新做一把枪，比原来的更坚固、更锋利。今晚他们可以让原来的长枪退役，又或者是大家心照不宣地继续使用。当Spock重新捡起长枪，扭过头，他亲到了Kirk的脸颊。Kirk不知道什么时候已经站在了他身后。下一秒他就被推到墙上。Kitk正在对着他吐着情色的气息。“我又来了，”Kirk一只手封锁他离开的路线，一只手捏住他的脸颊。Spock暂时没办法进行正常的对话。Kirk的眼神失焦，嘴里产生了一句嘟囔：“我忍不了了。”  
“我知道。”  
Kirk靠近他。“我想亲你。”  
“你知道你现在面对着的人是谁吗？”  
“我不在乎。”Kirk哼了一声。“Spock。”  
“人类对性欲的渴望真是令人好奇。”  
Spock感觉自己的体温升高了。这种带有情感意味的判断是不合逻辑的。不过Kirk的的确确封锁了他身边空气流动的区域。Kirk的眼神充满欲望和攻击性。Kirk的脸真是还没有贴上来，腿间的武器已经可以算是“叮当作响”。Kirk的嘴唇张合，缓慢吐出一个个字眼。“会忘掉的。”Kirk语言含糊：“我不想违背你的意愿……”  
“那么你的意愿呢？”  
“我，干，上床，操。”简短的几个单词Kirk的脸越靠越近。“你的回应？把性和爱分开吧——”  
“请允许我的拒绝。”Spock一手捏住了Kirk的脸颊，就像先前Kirk对他做的那样。Kirk用力挣扎，但抵抗不了瓦肯人——或者说瓦肯-人类混血的力量。Spock深深吸了一口气，短暂闭眼理清思绪，现在他们需要争分夺秒找到解决方案。“我愿意帮你。”  
“怎么——？  
Spock的手贴上了Kirk的下体。“我必须坦诚我没有什么相关经验。”  
Kirk几乎瘫软在地上，手肘勉强支撑平衡。他的大腿在Spock的手接触到的时候已经自动分开。现在Spock跪坐在他的两腿之间。Kirk的下半身已经是光溜溜的了——他们非常机智地去掉了必要衣物。盯着一柱擎天的分身，Spock眯起眼睛。Kirk仰高头不看Spock的表情，不过依然源源不断发送评论。当Spock脱下制服用制服包裹住Kirk状体时，Kirk发出了不满的呻吟声——Spock现在已经能够从Kirk的声音分析出他现在的情绪。于是Spock去除掉这种形式主义的方法，手指的皮肤直接贴上Kirk的二弟身体。那棍子分明是火热膨胀，随时准备狗攻击。  
“没什么效果。”上下移动，“说了没有就是没有。”  
的确，那根棍子甚至硬了些许，但没有歇着的现象。Kirk的大腿夹着Spock的腰，在Spock替其手淫的时候发出了令外人糟心的声音。但Spock丝毫没有受到这些噪音的干扰，相反，他手的力度进行了调整，加大了力度，但又控制住自己不把Kirk脆弱的地方捏碎——在加重力度的时候Kirk隔着衣服咬住了Spock的肩膀。那牙齿在他的肩膀上深深浅浅留下印记，又不停地摩擦。Spock一时产生疑惑，他好奇——尽管现在不是产生“好奇”情绪的恰当时机——Kirk对自己的举动有什么方法。Kirk的喉咙里发出含糊的声音，又不停把自己的胯部往Spock怀里送，为此Spock节约了不少手臂的力量。  
但这没有太多效果。  
Kirk的指甲深入Spock的肩膀，和他的牙齿一块留下印记。Kirk的肿胀没有消退的迹象。不明物体给Kirk带来的热潮似乎没有尽头。Spock的手一阵黏糊，手背上也是Kirk的汗水。“这没有用处。”Spock说。他的手指按住Kirk的前端。Kirk反射性产生了小幅弹跳，随后屁股又重重碾压Spock的大腿部分。“我认为应该尝试其他的措施。”  
“……什么？”  
“口部性交或许能对你的阴茎施加更多压迫感。”  
“不！”Kirk喘息，然而过了没多久他又迟疑：“……真的有效？”  
“我无法确定效果。自你上次达到性高潮后已经过去多长时间？”  
“我……”  
Kirk倒在地面上，发出一声闷哼。Spock抓住Kirk本来已经勒在腿部的裤子，Kirk也伸出了手——Kirk蜷起腿来，两人一同把裤子扯掉。Kirk用手捂住眼睛，深深吸了一口气。他的阴茎在Spock的面前弹跳着。Spock盯了1.6秒，俯下身去。  
人类阴部皮肤很敏感。  
Kirk的大腿缝湿滑，下身股掌。Spock伸出手来顺着缝隙擦去汗液，Kirk立刻就绷直了身体，而后是不安地摆动——Kirk再一次坐了起来，抓住Spock的头发。Spock抬头看Kirk，Kirk的脸处在阴影下模糊不清。Kirk在他的注视下似乎放轻了手部的力度，原本揪住他头发的手也转向了后颈，轻轻按压。Kirk肢体僵硬得像木偶。Kirk的声音微弱：“我不……”  
Spock张开嘴。  
他没有口交的经验，只能回忆先前在替Kirk搓揉时Kirk的敏感处。Kirk的手在他后颈硬生生停在半空中，尽力不起推压的动作。Spock没有受到其他的压力。他很耐心地让自己的唾液沾满了Kirk的阴茎。Kirk的阴茎可以完全进入他的嘴里。Kirk的阴茎擦过他的上颚，碾压他的舌头，几乎达到喉咙口。他不断吮吸，让Kirk的阴茎在自己口腔中移动。当他再一次让Kirk的阴茎退出自己口腔时，他的嘴唇贴合住Kirk的前端。前端的小孔略显咸涩，也并不干净——但现在也不是考虑这点的合适时间。当他开始用舌头贴合沟壑时，Kirk很明显起了激烈的反应。Kirk的双腿不自觉快速并拢，几乎是撞在了Spock的头上。Spock的嘴唇被迫离开Kirk的阴茎。这一暂停行为让他呼吸加速。他再次俯下腰。Kirk的手现在搭在Spock的肩膀上——他在推开。他们之间突然产生了肢体斗争。Kirk像一条脱了水的鱼在地面上弹跳。Spock抓住了Kirk的膝盖。Kirk开始大声叫嚷，却说不出一个准确的词。Spock发现自己浑身燥热，而这股燥热直接影响他的思想。他或许有另外更符合逻辑的选择，但他此时所做的是——  
“Jim！”  
抓住膝盖，用力往下压，Kirk的下体完全打开。Spock顺着大腿往前摸，用力压住大腿根部。他整个人也几乎贴在地面上。现在在他眼前的是放大了的Kirk的下体，Kirk的臀肉正在抖动。Spock知道缝隙里的是什么。而他现在要对Kirk进行口交行为。  
口交。  
臀肉分开。他吻上穴口的褶皱。  
Kirk的行动一下就变弱了好几级。  
洞穴里现在增加了一些奇怪的舔舐声。每当Spock舔过一道缝隙，舌头和皮肤就会产生奇怪的声音，而Kirk似乎也被这音效勾住，同步发出了短促的呻吟。Spock调节了自己的手部位置，现在四肢一点都不灵活的Kirk在他的操纵下慢慢卷了起来。Kirk原本推挪的双手现在在地面上像寻找支撑点一样抓挠。Kirk的脸上现在被更深一曾的阴影覆盖：他自己的下体到了他脸的上方，还带上了另一个人。Kirk的声音充满妥协。Spock猜测这是Kirk的敏感点：当他的舌头浅探Kirk的穴口，Kirk的阴茎流出了前液，砸到了Kirk的脸上。  
或许是时候了。因为在这个时候Kirk又冒出了一个词：“长枪。”  
Spock的中指进入了Kirk的甬道。Kirk疼得声音高了几度。Spock的手指被Kirk用力夹着。他提醒自己不能想到过于情色的事情，他是在救助Jim，但3.6秒后他感觉到自己的下体也有了勃起的迹象，并且贴上了内裤的布料。润滑液，他想。而此时他的手指刚触碰到Kirk的高潮点，他轻轻一按，Kirk的前液也流得更多。Kirk现在脸上脏得一塌糊涂，紧闭着眼，紧抿着唇。Spock的手指在里面搅动，但甬道太干了，他必须得做些什么——否则他的手指也拔不出来。他应该问Kirk下一步举措，瓦肯人可以产生润滑液，他需要用到自己阴茎上润滑液来让Kirk的甬道更加湿滑。这样他也可以用上长枪帮助Kirk——或者是继续用手指。他把手指拔出，发出“啵”的一声。现在他俯下身，继续压着Kirk，用手擦掉Kirk脸上的不明液体。“Jim，我想与你商量……”  
Spock的脖子被搂住了。  
Spock愣了好一会儿。  
在嘴唇被封之前，Spock听到了一个短句。  
Kirk身上的热潮突然全部转移到了他的身上。他把Kirk暂时回归到平躺部分，让Kirk的腿缠着他的腰。那把长枪被他扔得老远。他第一次短暂恢复意识时，发现自己的脖子上挂着Kirk的手，而他的阴茎正贴合着某道缝隙。然后他下意识一挺——Kirk发出了尖叫，却把他搂得更紧。他们像洞穴里的火苗飘逸，两个人紧贴着摩擦，Spock的分身深深埋进Kirk的体内。Kirk的手指和牙齿也一直致力撕破Spock的制服。Kirk那持久勃起的阴茎在两人的通力合作下终于到达了发射状态，喷射在他们的制服上。Kirk的力气被抽空，这时候应该是停下的状态。然而Spock却把Kirk的大腿再一次拉开，再度深入Kirk的体内——  
“见鬼的……”Kirk咬住Spock的嘴唇。  
大汗淋漓。  
呼。  
他们终于出了足够的汗水，看似不知名的果实造成的负面影响终于排解。Kirk狂野后沉睡而后又再次醒来。Spock把自己从Kirk的身体上抽离。两人现在都没一件好制服可以穿了。洞外的光线足够照亮洞内的一切。火焰也识趣地自我毁灭。Kirk看了看自己一塌糊涂的下体，又看了看Spock的下体。Kirk深吸一口气，说：“Sehlat。”  
“是？”  
“你再讲讲？”

end


End file.
